Song Of The Lonely Mountain
by Cecilette
Summary: Ce que l'Histoire ne dira jamais, c'est combien d'efforts et de journées de dur labeur furent déployés afin que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et sa Compagnie parviennent à chanter de manière si coordonnée. OS.


**SONG OF THE LONELY MOUNTAIN**

* * *

**Me voilà de retour avec un OS tout frais ! Sur Thorin et compagnie, cette fois. Rien de bien sérieux, je vous préviens. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**(oui je sais, j'ai une fic à finir mais bon)**

* * *

« Mais c'est nul ! » hurla d'une voix criarde Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, grand roi sous la montagne (du moins il en prétendait le titre.)

Ses douze compagnons poussèrent un long soupir agacé, et posèrent leurs yeux bordés de cernes sur leur souverain légitime. Leurs longs cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un amas broussailleux – mais cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude – et leur barbe qu'ils chérissaient tant d'habitude manquait clairement des soins nécessaires à son épanouissement. Ils paraissaient exténués, et à deux doigts de s'égorger avec leur propre hache.

« Non mais vous êtes vraiment des gros nazes ! continua de hurler Thorin. Comment voulez-vous qu'on ressemble à quelque chose si vous vous obstinez tous à chanter comme des gros lourdingues d'elfes ? »

Nori (à moins que ce ne soit Ori ?) fit remarquer que les elfes étaient justement le peuple des arts par excellence, et ne reçut pour seule réponse qu'un projectile en plein nez. Tout en ronchonnant, il ramassa l'objet volant non-identifié, et le fit repasser à roi grognon.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait tout cela, au juste ? osa demander Glóin.  
\- Pour en mettre plein les yeux à Smaug, mon petit pote. Quand il entendra notre magnifique voix, il sera obligé de s'incliner devant ma majesté. Je veux dire, devant _notre _majesté ! »

Vingt-quatre yeux ébahis se fixèrent sur l'héritier de Durin. Sans blague, s'ils souffraient au point de s'en éclater les cordes vocales, c'était juste pour épater un gros ver qui ne comprenait certainement rien à la musique ? Leur roi pétait vraiment un fusible, ces derniers temps. L'abus de bière naine, disait-on. Ou alors c'était à cause de toutes ces fumées nocives qu'il respirait par la faute de cet amateur d'herbe à pipe de Gandalf.

« Mais, Thorin... murmura Balin d'une voix indécise. Je doute que les dragons entendent quelque chose à la musique, et encore moins qu'ils reculent devant une bande de ménestrels, aussi doués soient-ils.  
\- C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE ICI ! »

Des protestations s'élevèrent au cri du roi, mais elles se turent bien-vite quand ce dernier posa sur ses suivants un regard empli de majesté. Il ne valait mieux pas contredire Thorin lorsqu'il avait cet air. Au risque de se voir chargé de corvée de nettoyage des vieux slips de nains pendant la prochaine semaine.

« Par ailleurs, continua le roi de son ton impétueux, lorsque ce vieux sénile de Gandalf aura trouvé le quatorzième membre de notre compagnie – et j'espère qu'il sera plus doué que vous – j'ose espérer qu'il appréciera notre talent. C'est bien connu, les cambrioleurs aiment les arts.  
\- Pas vraiment », chuchota Kili à Fili, qui approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

Fort heureusement pour les deux jeunes nains, leur oncle n'entendit pas ces paroles. Sinon ils se seraient mangé une bonne grosse mandale à l'arrière du crâne. « Le respect, disait-il souvent à ses neveux, ça s'apprend aussi par les baffes, et ça tombe bien parce j'ai besoin de m'entraîner pour conserver ma force. »

Le (futur) roi claqua dans ses mains, signe qu'ils devaient se remettre au travail. Il fit ensuite glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de sa harpe, et après quelques accords, sa voix grave s'éleva dans l'air, suivie en canon par ses camarades.

« _Hé oh, hé oh, on vient de la montagne !  
__Hé oh, hé oh, et aussi des campagnes !  
__Hé oh, hé oh, on en a parcouru du chemin,  
__Hé oh, hé oh, à toujours trimer comme des sales chiens.  
__Hé oh, hé oh, mais le jour est enfin venu,  
__Hé oh, hé oh, tous les présages ont été vu !  
__Hé oh, hé oh, oui les nains s'en repartent chez eux,  
__Hé oh, hé oh, être loin de chez soi c'est affreux. »_

Lorsque l'ensemble arriva à la fin de sa chanson, tous se turent et attendirent avec une impatience mêlée de crainte le verdict final, donné par Thorin. Celui-ci se redressa, et dans une pause emplie de majesté, inclina tout doucement la tête. Les douze nains restants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, enfin, ils avaient réussi à satisfaire leur mélomane perfectionniste de roi.

« Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas mal, déclara justement ce dernier. Mais juste, quelque chose me chiffonne.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Thorin ? Demanda Dwalin en se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Oh vraiment pas grand chose... DORI TU PENSES QUE JE NE TE VOIS PAS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE SEMBLANT DE CHANTER, TRIPLE ANDOUILLE D'ORC ? »

Le concerné ne répondit rien, se contentant de balayer la pièce d'un air faussement choqué et innocent, triturant nerveusement sa barbe blanche. Quand il se rendit compte que nier ne servait à rien, il s'affaissa légèrement, craignant la fureur de son souverain.

« Mais Thorin, c'est juste que... commença-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- Juste que quoi ? demanda le brun.  
\- Je me sens, disons, ridicule. Voilà, c'est dit. »

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième. Puis toute une centaine, armés de pieux et de banderoles signées par le Syndical Général des Anges du Silence. L'aspirant roi repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste majestueux, et fixa son immonde sujet d'un regard furibond.

« Tu. Penses. Que. Chanter. Dans. Ma. Compagnie. Est. Ridicule ? articula-t-il avec mépris.  
\- Non, non, non, bégaya Dori, certainement pas ! Ce sont juste les paroles... Je... et bien, je trouve que cette chanson serait bien mieux sans tous ces « hé oh » à répétition. Cela fait tellement cliché.  
\- Cliché ? Comment cela ?  
\- Et bien, ça me rappelle ce que ma mère me chantait lorsque je n'étais qu'un jeune nain... Tu sais, toutes ces comptines...  
\- Mais c'est normal, cervelle de Warg ! C'est un clin d'œil artistique.  
\- Clin d'œil ou pas, c'est vrai que ça fait très con », intervint Dwalin, le plus courageux de tous les nains (et peut-être aussi le plus fou.)

Thorin se laissa tomber sur son siège, découragé. Rien ne semblait motiver ses imbéciles de sujets à comprendre que la musique n'était pas une plaisanterie. Elle pouvait pourtant leur servir à tellement de choses ! A en mettre plein la vue au futur quatorzième, déjà, puis à se motiver pendant la longue marche qui les attendait, à épater l'autre péteux cracheur de feu de Smaug, et à faire fermer sa grande bouche à Gandalf, qui disait toujours en riant que les nains ne savaient que creuser. Oh, le roi sous la montagne allait lui montrer, à ce magicien de pacotille, ce qui lui coûtait de douter du savoir multiple des héritiers de Durin ! Mais bon, pour cela, il fallait que ses camarades cessent de glandouiller pendant les (nombreuses) répétitions et se décident à faire travailler ces abominables choses qui leur servaient de cordes vocales.

Et le souverain eut une idée. Une idée grandiose, mais risquée. Mais ne disait-on pas que les génies étaient toujours incompris, et que les meilleures idées étaient souvent les plus stupides ? Aussi, armé d'un nouvel espoir tout neuf, il leur adressa son regard le plus noir et décidé, celui qu'il gardait en réserve en cas de situation mélodramatique comme celle-ci.

« Si vous ne chantez pas ce que je décide, et de la manière dont je le décide, je ne reprendrais pas Erebor », déclara-t-il.

Le silence s'installa l'espace d'une seconde, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de ses crétins congénitaux de camarades. Puis, ce fut le brouhaha le plus complet. Tous s'indignaient, hurlaient, tapaient du poing sur leur pupitre. Thorin prit un air désolé, et continua de sa voix de confidence.

« Je ne voulais pas vous l'annoncer, car je pensais passer outre cette mesure, mais il y a une chose que je vous ai cachée. L'entrée d'Erebor ne se dévoilera qu'à ceux qui savent chanter et rendre hommage à la beauté des œuvres de leurs pères de cette façon. Raison pour laquelle nous devons travailler notre coordination. »

Des dizaines de questions fusèrent, que le roi esquiva toutes d'un geste de la main le plus majestueux possible. Il conservait cet air désespéré, cachant sa jubilation de voir soudain ses compagnons aussi motivés à apprendre. Oui, par Durin, il allait faire rentrer la notion d'art et de musique dans leur petite tête d'imbécile, même s'il devait la leur fourrer dans le crâne à coups de massue.

Il ne sera pas écrit que Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne et sa compagnie n'étaient qu'une bande de sauvages cupides avec comme seule idée en tête tuer le plus de monde possible. Oh, non. Ils allaient montrer au monde entier qu'ils savaient, eux aussi, apprécier les nombreuses beautés mises à disposition. A défaut d'avoir de belles femmes, au moins auraient-ils de la belle musique.

« On reprend, donc ! s'exclama le roi. Nous allons interpréter le 'Chant à la Blonde Dame'. Comme vous le savez, mon préféré. Et un, deux, trois ! »

« _Un jour alors que je partais au bois,  
__Sans prévenir, mon regard la croisa.  
__Elle était blonde, blonde, blonde,  
__Avec des yeux bleus qui jugeaient le monde.  
__Montée sur son destrier royal,  
__Elle m'adressa des paroles proverbiales.  
__Mais de tout ceci je me moquais,  
__Par la féminité je ne suis point aveuglé.  
__Alors son visage se tordit de colère,  
__Et je me traitai de pauvre hère.  
__Car cette blonde femme aux yeux profonds,  
__Était en vérité un roi elfe un peu con. »_

* * *

**Booooon. Ca c'est fait. **

**J'espère que l'abus de Majesté de Thorin vous aura fait au moins sourire ! (Et oui la répétition de ce mot qui lui est si cher est voulue.)**

**A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Et comme d'habitude, toute review est la bienvenue ! C'est bon pour la santé.**


End file.
